


One Step Forward

by TheGoliathBeetle



Category: Free!
Genre: Eternal Summer OVA, Fluff, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/pseuds/TheGoliathBeetle
Summary: They're new to this relationship, they're still figuring it out. After the water fight at Samezuka, Haru and Makoto walk back home. .Continues right after the Eternal Summer OVA. .Written for MakoHaru Week 2016.Prompt: Season 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late and therefore so short but I hope you like it anyway! Set immediately after the Eternal Summer OVA. If you didn't notice, towards the very end of this episode, Nagisa says, "Actually, Makoto and Haru are…" before the two of them quickly shush him. It's very subtle but it's enough. So I'm going with the assumption that the two of them have just started dating.
> 
> .
> 
> For MakoHaru Week 2016.
> 
> Friday, 23rd September
> 
> Prompt: Season 3

"Haru?" Makoto says in that soft, tentative way of his as they stop outside the Tachibana house, their clothes damp from the water fight, a small curry stain on Haru's shirt from all the food they'd eaten. Makoto's hair is askew, some of his locks clumped together with water, while the rest is wind-blown and unruly from the day they've had.

That one word, _Haru?_ is enough to convey so many things.

_I had fun today._

_You looked so happy._

_Would you like to come to dinner?_

_I love you so much._

Haru is looking at him, crystal clear blue eyes that glint in the street lamps, his lips twitching upwards so very slightly. His gaze drops to the side for a moment, bashful, and then takes another step towards Makoto, closing the distance of mere centimeters between them.

The kiss is chaste but not fleeting, and full of the uncertain and exciting newness of a first love. They've been together for years and years now, but it's only been a few days since they _got together._ They're still navigating their way through the boundaries they used to keep, about touch and taste and feeling. Every little kiss is an exploration, a question: is this okay? Should I stop?

Makoto's hands touch Haru's face unconsciously, and when they break apart it's with identical blushes. Makoto licks his lips. They feel so wet. "Haru, I…" he begins, and then stops because he isn't sure what to say. The silence between them, though, is a rickety one, like turbulence on an airplane. Makoto just wants it to be over, but he isn't sure how.

In an oddly forward gesture, Haru takes Makoto by the hand and gives his palm a little squeeze. "Good night, Makoto," he says, before turning around and walking up the stone steps. He pauses to glance back for a moment, and sees Makoto standing there, slightly speechless.

As Makoto's heart warms, he replies, "sleep well, Haru-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this takes the prompt of "Season 3" rather loosely, but in my head, this would be where the new chapter of their life begins. Like anything in life, it's an exploration. As they develop as people in their universities, they're also discovering new aspects of their relationship. It's all very tentative, but it's also forward and exciting.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry about the length (I've been out all day, I got home around 10.30 pm.) Please comment :)


End file.
